


Look, but don't touch

by hanekoma



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-11
Updated: 2012-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-29 08:58:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/318051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanekoma/pseuds/hanekoma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally posted on inception_kink</p><p>Arthur rides Eames' and talks dirty to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look, but don't touch

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on inception_kink over [here](http://community.livejournal.com/inception_kink/756.html?thread=655092#t655092) for this prompt:
> 
> "ARTHUR RIDING EAMES' COCK AND TALKING FILTHY TO EAMES, UNABLE TO HELP HIMSELF."

Arthur. On top of him. He, himself, was naked head to toe, feeling the slight chill of the AC in the room. Arthur, however, was still wearing a dress shirt, hanging open, accompanied by a tie draped over his shoulders. This did surprise Eames in the fact that he’d dirty up one of his precious attires. He distinctly remembered falling asleep with clothing on, so that must have meant that Arthur-

“Oh, you’re awake,” Arthur commented nonchalantly. His eyes were now fixed on Eames’. However, Eames couldn’t help but follow his shoulder, down to his arm, down to his hand. His hand that had two fingers already inside, spreading, preparing for him.

Arthur must have hit just the right spot, causing him to shudder a bit. His free hand pressed on Eames’ stomach for support, now panting. “Eames…” Arthur moaned out, licking his lips, losing most of his composure.

“Now, love, I hope you don’t do this kind of thing alone often,” Eames retorted back to that sensual voice. Why yes, he was growing rather hard in this situation.

A low, heated chuckle came from Arthur at that. “Wouldn’t you like to know?” The tease only made him hotter. He leaned his head down and whispered into Eames’ ear, “Now, you will behave and just watch while I fuck myself on you or I might have to punish you.”

Eames’ eyebrow slowly rose at that, but before he could properly react, he felt Arthur’s hand on his cock. Shifting his body some, Arthur move to sit up, straddling Eames’ hips perfectly, sinking slowly down.

There was a low, deep groan that was extracted from Eames as he felt Arthur surround him. So tight. So hot. So amazing. He watched in awe as Arthur sunk all the way down on his cock, stilling to regain some composure, though it was obvious that part of it wouldn’t be reclaimed.

Arthur steadied himself some by placing both hands on Eames’ chest, his eyes closed tight as he focused, obviously trying to push down some of the pain. Eames really did wonder what else was going through his mind at that moment. It would be interesting to know. Though, really, his mind should be else where right then. He brought himself back to the fact that Arthur was, indeed, right on top of him, slowly starting to move.

“You feel so damn hot inside me, Eames,” he moaned out. His voice made a shiver run down Eames’ spine. Slowly his hands moved to rest on Arthur’s hips to ground himself a bit. This triggered Arthur to pause in his movements and his eyes snap open, giving a slight condescending look to him. “Forgetting my directions so soon? Look. Not touch,” Arthur chided. He reached up to slowly pull the tie off his shoulders. Eames felt the silk wrapping around his wrists, then being tied to the bedpost above his head.

This was going to be torture. He couldn’t touch that beautiful body above him, at the mercy of Arthur. His hips bucked a bit in frustration when his hands were bound.

A small sigh came from Arthur as he sat back, Eames completely inside of him, looking in full control. “Now, Eames. Am I going to have to stop this and leave you hanging? I’ll go tell Cobb to check on how you are, because I’d heard you say something about you being sick. Or are you going to be my good little bitch and behave?”

Normally, at this point, Eames would have snarked back at him, but his words. His threat. His jaw was left slightly slack in surprise. Whatever got into Arthur, he was hoping it happened again (maybe with a bit more mercy), because this was amazing.

“Good boy,” Arthur responded to his silence. He reached and patted, if a little hard, Eames’s cheek. “Wouldn’t want to leave either of us hanging, pet.” Arthur threw that word right back at him. He couldn’t argue it, either. Behaving just as an obedient dog would now. Hell, he’d beg at this point if he knew it would get him anywhere.

Finally, finally, Arthur started to move again. Started to give him what he wanted. No, what he needed. While the first few rocks were slow, he picked up speed rather swiftly. Hard and rough. He could hear their skin slapping together with every bounce.

Even with the growing intensity, Arthur’s face still displayed near total control. Any sounds were low and quiet, as if anything too loud would break this illusion- or was it dream? No. This was reality. Eames was positive of that.

The pressure inside started to build with each passing moment, a fire growing deep inside. Sweat glistened over both of their bodies. Eames watched as one particular drop rolled down Arthur’s forehead, over his cheek, down his jaw and finally finding itself on his own stomach.

“You like watching me ride your cock, don’t you?” Arthur asked through slightly gritted teeth. It was obvious he was trying to maintain that front of total control, but it was slipping fast as both started to reach the end. The only response that had been given was a breathy ‘uh huh,’ and a quick nod. He couldn’t muster up much more.

It wasn’t much longer that Arthur’s control lasted. His head dropped down, body arched forward, strands of hair falling out of place. Both hands secured themselves on Eames’ as he thrust himself harder down on Eames. “Fuck, Eames. I can feel you pulsing inside me. You want to cum, don’t you? You want to see me cover your stomach and chest. You know you love it when you’re dirty.”

The mixture between Arthur tightening around him and those words, he couldn’t contain himself any longer. He filled Arthur up, this orgasm more intense than any he’d had in some time. Hid body jerked, thrusting up some on its own.

With the sudden rush inside of him, Arthur gasped. One hand moved to his own cock to stroke hard and fast, jerking himself off on Eames. It was obvious that he didn’t care about the sticky mess he’d created, collapsing down into it. His shoulders heaved as he panted.


End file.
